First Taste
by calikocat
Summary: Being an Alpha is different than Xander expected, but there are most certainly perks involved. Sequel to Burden of the Beast. Sequel to 'Burden of the Beast'.


First Taste

calikocat

Word count: 11,156

Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.

Sequel to Burden of the Beast

XXX

It had taken Willow a while to adjust to the changes. He wasn't 'hide till the danger goes away' guy anymore. He was an Alpha Werewolf, stronger and faster than a vampire, or at least better than the fledges they were staking every night. Xander had no doubt that an older vamp, say one that had a century on him or so, would probably give him trouble. You didn't pass the hundred year mark unless you were good at not getting dusted.

So while they hadn't come across any Master Vamps like Angelus, Spike, or Drusilla, they were totally wiping out any and all fledges they came across. Not that there had been many during the summer...for the most part Sunnydale had been quiet since the mess with Acathla had gone down.

He shook his thoughts away, needing to keep his head in the game, no reason to get careless just because he had super powers.

The night's newest vamp was crawling from its grave. Willow watched it with her quirky little smile. When it caught sight of her legs it looked up at her and stared in confusion.

"That's right big boy. Come and get it."

Xander groaned and held his face in his hands, embarrassed for his best friend, whether she felt the need to be or not. Oz, who was sneaking up behind the vamp, only smiled fondly.

When the vampire lunged at her she gave a squeak and Oz grabbed it. "Ready!"

Xander zipped forward, stake in hand and thrust it in and back out of the vampire's chest. It dusted with a roar and a hiss, and Oz blinked before smacking away the dust that caught on his clothes.

Xander turned to stare at his bestest bud. "Really? Come and get it? Big boy?"

"Buffy has a knack for banter that I just don't have, but I tried! I'd like to see you use words of wittiness for every vampire you dust."

He rolled his eyes. "Wills, I use my words of wit when I'm dealing with the pack or a bully. With the vamps? I just stake them. Saves time...also I don't choke on the dust when I'm laughing at my own jokes."

"He's got a point," Oz smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "but I liked your wit."

"Thank you...and speaking of your pack...why aren't they helping with patrol? You're all super wolves now, they could be helping."

"They're werewolves Willow, not Scoobies. They do have lives that they want to live. They have part time jobs, and their parents actually pay attention to what they do. All four of them just got un-grounded a month ago from going on the road trip...and lying about where they went."

"Wow...I guess we really don't think about that kind of stuff. My parents never ask where I'm going or who I'm with."

"Mine neither."

Oz made a noise of agreement.

Willow seemed a little more reasonable after the revelation. "So do you only hang out with them during the full moon?"

"Nah, we've had a couple of movie nights, usually at Kyle's cause his parents have the biggest house and we end up crashing in the living room."

"His mom almost freaked out the first time, but then decided we looked cute sleeping in a pile like puppies." Oz grinned at Xander.

"And she got the pictures to prove it."

"I want a copy, it does sound cute...but...maybe one of them could help patrol...just every now and then?"

Xander tilted his head bit and thought about it. "I have been training them. Super powers aren't worth much if you don't use them."

Oz nodded. "Tor will help if you ask him."

"That's because Tor has a crush on me."

Willow nearly tripped. "Really?"

"Yep."

"So...how do you feel about that?"

He blinked at her. "How do I feel about what?"

She reached over to poke him in the ribs. "Tor, a guy, having a crush on you."

Xander dodged her finger and shrugged. "Flattered? Tor's pretty and I have a thing for blonds...but I'm just not interested in having a relationship right now."

They both stared at him for that and Oz gave him a curious head-tilt. "Does Cordelia know that?"

Xander sighed and looked toward the few stars they could see. "Won't that be an interesting conversation...it's just...I have so much more responsibility now. Looking after the pack during the full moons, Tor comes over all the time, patrolling...and this will be our last year of high school and I need to get my grade point average up...I don't think I can handle a relationship too. Not well anyway, not without it blowing up in my face, or hers."

"How are you gonna tell her?"

He shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"School starts tomorrow." Oz reminded him.

"Yeah."

Willow bounced a bit. "Wouldn't it be cool if Buffy showed up?"

"In a way...but Snyder would just call the cops on her...not being allowed on school grounds and everything."

She sighed. "Are you sure he's human?"

"Yeah. The nose doesn't lie."

"Darn. I was hoping he was a troll and we could slay him."

Xander snorted and shared a smile with them. "We'll be rid of him after this year, and then no more Rat Face Troll Snyder."

"Here, here."

xxx

Thinking of something ended up with Xander showing up on Cordelia's doorstep. He had pondered his decision for over an hour before coming to the conclusion that this was the best way to go about this. Ending a relationship at school was a big no; heck ending one in public was a big fat no. Cordy had taught him that and he cared for her too much to do that to her.

He rang the bell and waited. Cordelia opened it almost immediately. They stared at one another for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Xander took a breath. "We need to talk."

Another somber look and she stepped aside, mouth open. "Come-"

He gently, though quickly, placed his hand over her mouth. "Come on Queen C, you know better than that."

She blinked and rolled her eyes and he moved his hand back. "Give me a break, I just got back from vacation last night, I need to acclimate." She motioned him in and he stepped over the threshold, she closed the door. "So? What's going on?"

"You might want to sit down."

Hazel-brown eyes glared at him. "Either someone died or you're breaking up with me. Which is it?"

"Sort of the second, but" Xander sighed. "I need _you_ to break up with _me_."

"What?"

"You can make it as loud and public as you want at school tomorrow."

"I thought things between us were good...or at least they were before I went on vacation." Her eyes were hurt, troubled, and he hated himself. "What happened?"

Xander took her hand and led her to the fancy and uncomfortable sofa that was in the large entryway. "A few things changed while you were gone."

"You met someone else?"

"No...Cordy, god no. You're the only girl for me. But...Oz got out of his cage that first full moon."

"Oh god...did he eat anyone?"

Xander shook his head. "No, but we had a close call. Giles got bruises on top of his wounds from Angelus...and I got knocked around. Kyle and his posse just happened to be at Make Out Point and held him down so I could tranq him."

"I cannot believe you just used the word posse...and what does that have to do with us breaking up?"

He rolled his eyes. "After we got Oz back in his cage Giles told us, me and the mean kids, that he'd kept up his research on werewolves...and he told us that there's more than one kind."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good. He told us about another kind that has more control over their beasts...and that he heard about a pack in Northern California in a town called Beacon Hills."

Cordelia, despite the Valley Girl persona she portrayed, was a smart girl. "Did you go there or something?"

"Yeah. The plan was to talk to the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack and see if they'd bite Oz and make him like them. Kyle and the others...you heard about the hyena possession right?"

"Kyle Dufours and his friends were the other hyena kids?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa...so they went with you and Oz? Cause I'm guessing you didn't let Oz go on his own."

"He means too much to Willow for me to do that, so yeah, and the other four went with us because they wanted that power...without the side effect of being crazy."

"And cannibals...so did that Alpha or whatever bite anyone?"

Xander sighed. "Talia Hale, the Beacon Hills Alpha, wouldn't bite them, any of them. Because they already had an Alpha...we kind of...acted like a pack. They followed my orders the entire trip up there and while we were visiting. Talia wouldn't give them the bite and take them out of the pack they were already a part of.

Cordelia frowned. "So the entire trip was a bust?"

"No. Instead she offered me the bite, because I was already an Alpha, their Alpha."

"But wouldn't that make her your Alpha?"

"She's stronger, and more experienced...and there is a connection because she gave me the bite, but I became an Alpha when I was possessed. The power she gave me just took up the space the hyena left behind."

Cordelia was quiet for a moment, her hand moving from his grasp to cup his cheek. "You're a werewolf now?"

He nodded and leaned into her touch. "I'm an Alpha."

"Show me."

He let the shift come, his face changed, his teeth grew, fur and claws emerged...and his eyes turned red. "If I really concentrate I can turn into actual wolf, only Alphas can do that."

Her eyes were wide, but unafraid. "Xander, why do you want me to break up with you? If I was willing to set you up with a kiddie pool and floaty toys when I thought you were Fishman, this isn't going to change how I feel about you."

"You know that Spiderman quote? With great power comes great responsibility?"

She swallowed and blinked. "Yeah, Xander, everyone knows that quote."

"I'm an Alpha with a pack. I've got five teenage werewolves to take care of, to train, to protect. I don't know that I can give you the time and devotion that you deserve, add in my usual activities of slaying and school starting tomorrow...I don't want this to blow up in our faces. I don't want you hurt...this was the least painful way I knew to do this."

She tugged his face closer to her and kissed his cheek. "So...we can take a break...and we can decide later if this is permanent."

"Cordy."

"But you can't get mad when I find a rich man and marry him for his money."

He nodded. "If you need a date for the prom let me know."

"Okay. I'll break up with you tomorrow first thing...it won't be pretty, but it will be memorable."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Her gaze bore into him, seeing deep inside, past the reasoning he gave her. "There's another reason. Isn't there. Something you've been holding back since the beginning."

Xander's laugh came out more choked and emotional than he meant for it to. "Even now, in the back of my head...I think of you as Jesse's girl. Not mine. You know he really loved you."

Cordelia frowned. "I remember...him attacking me at the Bronze..." Her eyes watered a bit. "He got turned, didn't he?"

"Yeah...my best friend...was my first kill."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't be. Dusting him kept you alive...there was no way he would have left you alone. Not the way he felt about you."

"Still...if you need to talk about him...cause don't think I haven't noticed that no one has said his name since...I'll listen."

"Thanks Cordy."

She smiled. "So, have you been patrolling? What's the deal? Buffy still missing? Also, if you think you're completely kicking me out of the Scoobies you thought wrong buddy. If there's an Apocalypse that needs stopping I'm in."

Xander smiled back. He already missed her.

xxx

School was normal those first few days. They went to class, Xander actually paid attention, they did their homework in the library, and they patrolled. Strangely Cordelia still hung out with them on occasion...though she didn't help with patrolling. Xander had thoughts on her behavior...though he kept them to himself.

It only got weird about halfway through the first week. He bumped into someone in the cafeteria on his way to the lunch line and everyone in the room seemed to freeze...to hold their breath.

"Sorry man." Xander smiled, didn't even falter when he realized just who he'd bumped into. Jack O'Toole.

"You got a death wish Harris?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Yeah? Then maybe you should watch where you're going."

He snorted and simply stepped around O'Toole, he was hungry and was hoping to grab one of the more edible meals the lunch lady was serving today. However as he attempted to move around him, O'Toole grabbed his arm and squeezed. Xander paused and looked at the other boy, brow still raised. "What?"

"You trying to start something? That attitude is bad for your health."

"I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just trying to get some lunch." He glanced down at the hand squeezing his bicep. "Let go."

"Make me Harris."

Xander met O'Toole's eyes and just stared at him without saying anything. Jack O'Toole stared back...until his left eye started to twitch...and then he started to sweat. Xander smiled. "Problem?"

"I oughtta kill you boy. I got a sharp little girl named Katie that I'd love to gut you with."

"Nice. If I understand that correctly you have a knife named Katie. And you want to carve me up like a pumpkin with it. Colorful. Are you done? I'm hungry and at this point I'll be lucky to get a ham and cheese sandwich."

"I'm gonna-"

"Would you do something besides talk already? I'm hungry, and I'm getting bored."

And then Jack took a swing at him. Xander caught the fist and squeezed, he squeezed until Jack groaned and the bones in his hand started to creak. "Jesus."

"When I let go of you. You're gonna walk away." Xander grinned. "Right?"

Jack nodded; eyes wide. "Right."

Xander let him go with a shove and Jack all but ran away as he stumbled. Xander rolled his eyes and went to get his food.

That was when things changed. When he sat with Willow and Oz at their usual table...the rest of his Betas joined them. Huh.

"Xander...that was..." Willow's voice was somewhat hushed and she seemed unable to finish her sentence. "Everyone is staring."

He blinked. "Why? At what?"

Kyle sneered. "At you moron." Xander gently cuffed him and Kyle lost his sneer. "You're the scariest kid in school now."

Xander tried to let that sink in...when it didn't he turned confused eyes to Kyle. "Since when?"

Tor leaned in close to him and laughed. "You just scared Jack O'Toole and earned the respect and fear of every jock that has ever harassed you. Congratulations. You're Sunnydale's newest bad boy."

When Xander could finally close his mouth he snorted, and then laughed. "That's funny. I think you're full of it Tor." And he went back to eating his food, ignoring the incredulous looks Willow was exchanging with Oz and the rest of his Betas.

Him? A bad boy? Yeah right.

However the trend continued. Girls watched him from the corners of their eyes with little secret smiles. Guys never looked him in the eye, especially the jocks. The girls...and Larry...gave him...showed an unusual interest. It made absolutely no sense.

"What the Hell does it all mean?" He'd asked Cordy just a few days later.

"They just see you now." She smirked. "They see what I got a glimpse of first; you have no idea the number of times girls have asked me all sorts of questions..." Her eyes traveled down his body. "About your assets."

He pinched his nose. "I hate my life. So I'm suddenly the school's hottest commodity. Great. Why not?" Xander looked at her again. "So why hasn't anyone approached me since I'm such a stud now?"

"You said you can't deal with a relationship right now, and as far as the female population is concerned you're still mine. So no girl is going to approach you."

Xander sighed. "Thank god."

"I'm not finished."

"Please, continue."

"Tor is the one keeping the guys away."

He blinked. "Tor?"

"Oh my god Xander. The guy totally wants in your pants...or maybe he wants you in his pants. Either way he wants you."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong...but we both agree that I'm not in a place to start a relationship."

"Doesn't mean the two of you can't just have sex." She grinned. "Besides, that would be totally hot."

Xander rolled his eyes; evidently women were going to remain a mystery.

xxx

The night Buffy showed up turned out to be the closest call he'd had in quite a while.

He'd been patrolling near the Bronze in one of the back alleys behind an empty warehouse. The night had been rather quiet...though he could smell and hear a vampire nearby. Possibly in the warehouse.

He had a stake in his hand; casually strolling along, dressed in dark clothing so he wouldn't attract attention and therefore be able to actually sneak up on his prey. Though in retrospect Cordelia claimed some of his shirts just might blind the vamps...but it wasn't a theory he felt like testing.

When he heard the heart beat of a human approach him, with caution, he kept up the stroll. There was no reason for a human to mess with him...but that scent was familiar...hell he'd know that scent anywhere.

Buffy.

He turned when a strong dainty hand grabbed his arm, and his stake, and there she was. Cute, blond, shocked to see him Buffy.

And then the freaking vampire burst out of the warehouse through a boarded up window and tackled him. He snarled and wolfed out as he rolled it...ripped its head off with a growl and then dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry Xander." Buffy whispered, her voice choking off in a sob.

"What? Why-" And then the stake was coming at him fast, he just managed to shift and knock her hand lower, missing his heart, and the stake lodged in his chest. "Shit!" Xander stumbled back. "What-" He swallowed and fought against the pain. "What was that for?" Though he had a feeling he knew why she'd done it...after all his Beta form somewhat resembled a vampire's game face. He felt his face shift back.

"Xander I need..." She was sobbing. "I need to do this Xander. I'm so sorry." She pulled the stake out. Ow. And moved to stake him again.

He waved his hands at her despite the pain. "No! Stopstopstop! I'm alive! I'm living! I have a pulse and a body temp and everything!" When she paused he grabbed the stake and threw it as far away from them as he could...which was pretty damn far, and put her hand to his chest. "Feel that? That would be my heart."

Buffy was frozen as she stared at her hand on his chest, his heart beating wildly beneath. The blood from his wound further down was dark and there was no way he'd be saving this shirt. "We..." She swallowed. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Nah." He moved their hands and pulled up the edge of his shirt. "Already healed, see?" Thank god he managed to change the direction of the stake. Sheesh.

"How...Xander...what's going on?"

"It's a looong story...but the end result is...there's more than one kind of werewolf...and now I'm a werewolf."

"Your face."

"Yeah...the face gets kinda like a vamp's when I wolf out...except no bumps...so that's cool. The lack of eyebrows looks kinda ridiculous though."

"Your eyes are red."

"That's because I'm an Alpha. Leader of the pack."

She frowned and slumped beside him. "Start from the beginning?"

"Promise not to get all stabby with your stakes on me or the others? Cause that kind of hurt and Willow won't be happy if you slay Oz. I won't be happy if you slay any of us actually."

"Xander. Just...start from the beginning."

"Right." He sighed. "So that first full moon after you left...Oz got out of his cage..."

xxx

They were walking toward Giles' apartment, both quiet for the longest time. The building had just come into view ahead of them when she broke the silence.

"So you and Cordy are taking a break...and she's okay with that?"

"I tell you about werewolves and summer adventures and that's the part you focus on?"

"Well...I just think it's really mature of you to let her go until you're both ready."

"Yeah...you know she's encouraging me to have sex with Tor."

"One of the hyena kids right...one of your...what did you call them?"

"Betas."

"How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged. "I'm seventeen and the thought of easy access to sex is appealing, and Tor is awfully pretty."

"You could have had all kinds of sex on Valentine's Day."

He shuddered. "Buff, no offense, but that was one of the scariest days of my life. All those women. The older ones."

She smiled a bit. "Older women scare you?"

"If you got roofied by a beautiful older woman, woke up in her basement and watched her turn into a giant man eating bug older women would give you the wiggins too. I can't even fantasize about them anymore."

"Yuck. I didn't need to know that."

"You shouldn't have brought up Valentine's Day."

"Believe me, won't do it again."

They walked down the last steps to Giles apartment...and stared at the door. He nudged her a bit. "Nothing will happen if you just stare at it. He's a Watcher, not a Seer."

She gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone needs to do some more reading."

Buffy elbowed him, he smirked at her because hey that didn't hurt, and then she knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and Xander gestured to Buffy. "Hey Giles. Look who I found."

Giles stared for a moment. "Welcome home Buffy...Xander...why is there blood on your shirt."

"It was horrible Giles." He gave Giles big innocent eyes. "Buffy tried to slay me. I will be forever scarred."

She tried to elbow him again and he dodged with a laugh. "Later Buff."

"Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I figure the two of you need some time to talk." Xander moved forward and gave her a hug, glad the blood on his shirt was already dried. "I'm glad you're back."

Her strong arms hugged him back and she sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go find super powers to make it without me."

"Nah. Being a wolf is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed the top of her head. "Night."

He slipped away from her grasp and waved at them before disappearing into the night.

xxx

Xander wrinkled his nose as he made his way to his nest.

Willow didn't know yet...but he wasn't staying with his parents anymore, he hadn't for about a month. What was the point? The one time Tony had slashed him with a broken bottle of Jack, nearly taking out his eye, the wound had healed in seconds. Which Tony had seen and started freaking out...and then the moron had run into a wall, knocking himself out.

And amusing as that had been in a sort of three stooges kind of way, he had no idea what Tony would remember when he woke up. So...Xander had roped Tor into helping him pack up his essentials. Clothes, mementos, weapons and his comics. Surprisingly, or it had been at the time anyway, Tor offered to keep Jesse's guitar safe, and some of the trinkets he'd had since he was a kid. Of course now that he knew about Tor's crush that whole thing made sense.

As did the sight before him now. Tor in the middle of his nest. Naked.

Ye gods.

Xander snorted and shook his head. The area was cleaner than when Marcy had squatted here. He liked his nest/hide out to be neat thank you very much. He approached the nest/bed and knelt beside it. He flicked Tor's nose.

Tor's eyes opened and he gazed up at Xander, and a second later his arousal hit Xander's nose. "You could have just said something." Tor bared his throat and Xander placed his hand on the tan skin, stroking his Adam's apple. "You know Cordy and I broke it off because I didn't think I'd do her justice with all of this going on...not until I really find a balance." Tor closed his eyes, but remained quiet. "She also gave us her blessing. Said it would be hot if we had sex, but I really don't want a relationship right now."

Tor sighed and opened his eyes again. "Can't it just be sex?"

"Could we keep it as just sex?" Xander countered. "Because I tend to get tangled up in emotions...and even if it was just sex...you'd be mine until I say otherwise." He knew his eyes were glowing red, could feel them change, as everything became tinted with the color.

"I'm okay with that."

"And what if you find someone you want more than me?"

"You're a good guy. You'd do the right thing."

Xander snorted and cupped Tor's jaw. "What if I find someone that completes me before you do."

"I'm not against threesomes."

"Well you have an answer for everything don't you." He smirked down at Tor. "You're sure about this."

Tor nodded and sucked at Xander's thumb. "Yeah...but you totally need to come home with me."

"Uh huh, and what would your parents say?"

He shrugged. "I live with my Godfather. My parents disappeared when I was a kid...and I don't get access to my trust fund until I'm eighteen. But he won't care if my boyfriend moves in, I mean since your parents are alcoholics and you're tired of having empty bottles thrown at you."

Xander sighed. "I'm supposed to take care of the pack. Not mooch off them."

"Move in with me and you'll have an address to put on job applications."

He laughed at that. "Okay. I'm convinced." Xander leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Tor's, slipping his tongue inside and putting the skills he'd gotten from Cordelia to the test. When he pulled back Tor's eyes were glazed and his lips red.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Cordelia."

"Damn. Too bad I'm gay."

Xander snorted and gave Tor a shove. "Scoot over. We're staying here tonight; we can take my clothes and things to your place tomorrow after school." He looked around the area he'd been staying for the past month. "We probably need to keep the nest here though. For emergencies."

"Sounds good. Fuck me?" Tor asked hopefully, moving his hips, thrusting his hard cock against the air. "Please?"

Xander moved his hand to cup Tor's balls. "You sure?" He let his hand trail down to Tor's opening, his fingers slid easily into the slick entrance. "Well...you've been busy."

Tor just grinned and tilted his hips so his fingers slid in deeper. "So?"

Xander smirked and leaned down to suck each of Tor's sacs into his mouth, then licked the underside of the other teen's cock from base to tip. The whine that erupted from Tor's throat was beyond tempting. "Roll over." He slid his fingers out of him and started to strip.

Tor grinned and moved so he was on his hands and knees and by the time Xander was naked the other teen was ready for him. He watched Tor for a bit all that tan skin and dusting of blond hair was...well he'd always thought Tor was pretty. He slid his hands over Tor's hips, up his back, digging his fingers in.

"Xander."

"Any more lube?" There was a rustling under the pillow and then Tor was handing him a tube. "Thanks."

"I'm already slicked up and stretched."

"Not gonna hurt you, this is for my dick."

Tor whined. "You won't hurt me."

"Moron, an Alpha can hurt you, so yeah, more lube is essential." He squeezed some of it onto his hand, let it warm for just a moment and then slid his hand over his dick, quite the familiar feeling. He moved behind Tor and prodded at the other teen's entrance. "Last chance Tor. You're mine until I say otherwise."

A whine of "Alpha" was his answer and a look from a needy glowing blue gaze tossed over a tan shoulder was all it took. Xander slid inside the warm body and Tor groaned.

"Finally. Dude, you have no idea how long I've wanted your cock inside of me."

Xander snorted and slid all the way out before shoving back in, harder, faster. "Don't say dude when we're sexing. It's weird."

Tor laughed and wiggled a bit, trying to coax Xander into hitting a particular spot. "Don't say sexing when we're fucking...and we live on the Hellmouth, everything is weird."

Xander smirked and stilled, much to Tor's displeasure, and leaned forward to suck a bruise onto that tempting tan skin. Then he left a set of blunt teeth marks beside it. Tor whined and thrust himself back onto Xander. Xander growled and started thrusting again, letting his wolf take over, just a little.

When Tor yelled and spasmed around him he nearly stopped for fear he'd gotten too rough. But Tor shook his head and whined. "Don't stop. Do it again. That spot."

"Ah. Got it." And he hit it again. Thanks to Willow's anatomy lessons he knew exactly what he'd discovered...and how creepy was it that he was recalling all those times they'd played doctor as kids...and played it wrong. He pushed aside those memories and concentrated on making Tor yell and scream and fuck himself back onto Xander's cock. For a first time, with no emotions attached this was pretty awesome.

He kept fucking into the overly willing body in front of him and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Tor's waist. Xander was seventeen and wasn't going to last long so he reached low and grasped Tor's cock and stroked it with his still slick hand and twisted his grip at the tip. Tor cried out, with an almost howl and shuddered around him, releasing into Xander's hand. Xander bit his shoulder with his human teeth and thrust a few more times before coming with a growl...Tor collapsed and Xander fell forward with him, though managed to roll them to the side, staying inside of Tor.

"Good?" Tor asked, still panting a bit.

Xander nipped at the nape of Tor's neck. "Very good." He rolled his hips just because and Tor twitched and spasmed a bit. "Go to sleep."

And they did, Tor secure in Xander's arms.

xxx

Senior year was shaping up to be pretty insane.

They'd faced a horde of zombies, gained a second slayer, had a Jekyll and Hyde case and of course there was the absolute madness that was Cordelia vs. Buffy in the run for Homecoming Queen. When both girls had tried to recruit his support he'd practically thrown Tor over his shoulder and ran from the library. No way was he or the rest of his pack getting involved with that mess. Instead they shut down Slayer Fest because that crap was just beyond creepy.

Well except for Rhonda and Kyle. They were too busy being crowned as Homecoming Queen and King. Hadn't Buffy and Cordy been shocked by that, at least Rhonda's win had stopped the feuding between them.

The thing with the Band Candy...had been interesting...and he could have done without the images in his head of Giles and Mrs. Summers doing the nasty. Thanks ever so much Buff. Ergghh.

The thing with Angel...his return from Hell didn't surprise Xander. He knew Angel's scent, could smell traces of the vampire on Buffy. Not enough to be worried, she never smelled like sex after seeing him, so he cut her some slack. She'd tell them about him when she was ready. But then Faith had spotted them together and the cat got let out of the bag.

That had been a bit of a cluster fuck. At least they'd caught on that the new Watcher was a fake, thanks to all of the pack hearing the blip in her heartbeat...the tell tale sign of a lie. Didn't help the Angel situation and pretty much everyone was mad at Buffy for that...he'd been the only one of the Scoobies to be quiet...well him and Oz.

Willow had been pretty righteous about it, just as she had been during the blow up at Buffy's welcome home party...at least they were zombie free for this argument.

When his best friend had turned at him, angry resolve face in place, finger poking his chest she'd been almost livid. "Why aren't you upset about this? You hate Angel."

He'd shrugged. "He's been back for a while Wills. I was just waiting for Buffy to tell us about him on her own."

Buffy had given him such a shocked look...Giles on the other hand had turned betrayed eyes on him. "Xander. What were you thinking?"

He flashed red eyes at them all and growled a little. "I was thinking Buffy had been through enough, she was barely coping with sending the love of her life to Hell...and then he comes back and she has to deal with all these feelings again? Come on Giles our lives are messed up enough, yeah I know, he tortured you...and if he loses his soul again I'll be at the head of the line to dust him. Just back off a bit. Okay?"

It hadn't been easy...and conversations had been stilted for a few days but they got through it. They got through it and were healing.

But this...this was the oddest thing to happen so far. Because there was Spike. Spike the evil vampire, Slayer of Slayers...stumbling around the high school parking lot beside an old car with blacked out windows that was half on the side walk.

He stared, head tilted a bit. He could smell the booze from here, yuck. Tor crept up beside him, watching the vampire curiously. "Why haven't you staked him yet?"

Xander shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe because he's too drunk to even know what's going on?"

"So you wanna sober him up before you dust him?" Tor glanced at the vampire again. "He's kind of pretty."

"So are you."

"And I'm a really good fuck." Tor grinned at him eagerly. "Think he is?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Probably. He's over a hundred."

"Nice."

He gently cuffed Tor. "What makes you think I want a Master Vampire?"

"He's pretty. You could start a harem."

"Tor." He let a bit of a growl enter his voice and Tor ducked his head with a smile. Then he sighed as they watched Spike trip over the curb and collapse on the side walk...and stay there. "Well...we're not taking him to your house."

"The nest?"

"Sure. Why not. Move the car...put it over by the school garage it won't look out of place with the rest of the clunkers the shop classes are working on."

"See, this is why you're the Alpha." Tor made his way to the car and got it started and drove it around the side of the school.

Spike lifted his head up a bit at the roar of the engine and frowned as the car drove off without him. "What? Where you goin' you bloody sod."

Xander snorted and picked Spike up, bridal style, before heading toward the hidden entrance to the library. "So what brings you back Spike?"

The vampire flailed a bit. "What? Oi, what d'ya think you're doin'...boy...Slayer's boy. Right? The pretty one Angel tried to offer me."

"Yep, that's me."

"Smell different." Spike shifted to game face and nuzzled at Xander's throat. "Different."

Xander let his Beta face come forward and growled at Spike. "Keep your teeth to yourself and away from my throat." Spike pulled back a bit and stared at Xander in confusion.

"Wolf. Bloody werewolf...and a proper one at that." A shaky hand reached up and traced over his face. "No eyebrows...red eyes." Spike's golden gaze became their human blue once more. "An Alpha...so that's what Dru meant. Shit." And then his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

Xander stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and carrying the vampire inside the school. "Weird."

xxx

They didn't actually put Spike in the nest. Instead they deposited him on one of the air mattresses that now littered the area. The hideout had become a sort of safe haven for any member of the pack, the only rules Xander had, were no outsiders allowed...and spray the air freshener after sex. Of course bringing Spike into the hideout meant Xander was totally breaking his own rule...he was the Alpha. They could get over it.

Xander wasn't sure what he was going to do with a vampire, he just knew he couldn't kill Spike when the guy was freaking one hundred sheets to the wind. So they used the manacles Oz had bought for himself when he'd first figured out he was a werewolf and chained the vampire up. No point in taking any chances.

With Spike secure Xander kicked off his shoes and settled back into his nest. He closed his eyes, fully intending on going to sleep. However, Tor had other ideas. Xander kept his eyes closed and listened to the familiar sound of Tor's clothing sliding off his body. He kept still even as he heard the cap of the lube snap open and the vanilla scent fill the air.

"I don't supposed you'd let me fuck you?" Tor whispered. At that Xander opened his eyes just a bit, his gaze red and narrow. Tor snorted, already fingering himself open. "Thought not. I'm okay with that." And then Tor was reaching for his jeans, working them open and freeing Xander's cock, another burst of vanilla hit the air when Tor slathered some cool lube on him. "You'll let me ride you though right?"

Xander just raised a brow. He and Tor had tried all sorts of positions...but he had to admit, he liked watching Tor fuck himself on his dick. Finally he reached for the other teen and pulled him on top. "Stupid question." He kissed Tor, plundered his mouth and nipped at his lips.

Tor grinned when Xander let him go. He was straddling Xander now and reached back to guide Xander inside of him. It was a tight fit as always, and so hot. Tor's body was addicting, and if Xander loved him this would be perfect. But they had only lust...and for now that was enough.

He offered Tor the balance he needed, letting the Beta hold his hands as he worked himself up and down with a twist now and again. Xander thrust up occasionally, happy to let Tor do most of the work and when Xander felt his orgasm approach he reached for Tor's cock and stroked him in time with the movement of the other boy's hips. He let the familiar rush come over him and thrust a little harder as he came, jabbing directly into Tor's prostate, Tor came with a whine and a full body shudder before collapsing on him.

They lay there for a while, Tor practically unconscious on top of him before Xander finally slid out and pulled a blanket over his Beta. Tor groaned but didn't open his eyes and his breathing deepened as he actually fell asleep.

Xander reached for the container of baby wipes and cleaned himself up a bit before snuggling next to Tor and falling asleep, completely ignoring the vampire that was staring at him several feet away.

xxx

Xander's eyes opened just as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale sex. He and Tor would definitely need to shower before school started...and to spray around the nest with air freshener.

"Quite the show you two put on last night."

Xander sat up and started to stretch, making his bones pop and he groaned in near ecstasy at the feeling. "Why are you back, Spike? Thought you and Buffy had a deal."

"Deal was Dru and I stay gone. Just me innit? Didn't break the deal."

He rolled his eyes and stood, glad to find he'd tucked himself away and fastened his pants before falling asleep. "Still, you really shouldn't be here."

"Why didn't you stake me last night then?"

"Because you were completely hammered and I have a conscience. I'll escort you out of town tonight...unless you want to fight me?"

Spike snorted and leaned back against the wall. "Not bloody likely. I've tangled with your kind before, even seen one rip a Gnarl demon in half. No thanks pet."

"Good." Xander nudged at Tor. "Hey. Tor. Wake up." Tor grumbled and Xander caught a flash of blue eyes. "Buddy, either you get up on your own or I help you."

Tor huffed and sat up. "Ugh. Fine." He reached for his pants and slipped them on. "What's the rush?"

"Gotta shower and clean up the nest."

"What about the vamp?"

"He's staying where he is for now. Go."

Tor rolled his eyes and grabbed the rest of his close before leaving the hide out. Spike watched him leave before looking back at Xander curiously. "Pretty that one."

"Yeah. Always thought so."

"Not much in the way of affection are you?"

"This coming from a vampire?"

"Oi! I was loyal to Dru for over a hundred years. I know plenty about affection."

Xander smirked. "Point. You're right though. Tor and I are just screwing." He gathered up the blankets and tossed them in a sack. "I'll pick up some blood for you later."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do all day?"

He raised a brow at the vampire. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you came back to the Hellmouth in the middle of the night drunk off your ass." Xander grinned and slipped out of the hide out.

xxx

He'd quickly stashed the blankets in the trunk of Tor's car before heading to the locker room for a shower and a change of clothes. Tor didn't mention Spike and neither did Xander. When students started trickling into the school they were already dried and dressed and lounging in the library.

Not many students came in the library, except for the Scoobies, and now Xander's pack. However, on occasion, an occult enthusiast checked out one of Giles' books...though the sneakier ones just came in to read them, but never actually checked them out. Jonathan Levinson was one such sneaky student.

The main doors of the library opened and Jonathan made his way in, walking quietly, he really shouldn't have bothered because Giles wasn't in yet, probably still in the teacher's lounge. Xander had a key and had therefore let himself into the library. What was interesting...was the way Tor eyed Jonathan as the shorter boy gave them a glance and a little wave before continuing on into the stacks.

It was something Xander had noticed for a while whenever Tor caught sight of Jonathan. For all his enthusiasm in having sex with Xander, Tor wanted Jonathan...and Xander could understand that. Jonathan was cute, and travel sized. He nudged Tor and motioned toward the stacks where Jonathan had gone.

"You gonna follow him?"

"I'm yours."

Xander smiled. "You want him." It was a statement.

"I'm not going to just-"

"Hey, we said no strings. As much fun as we have together, you don't just want him. You like him. I've seen the way you watch him Tor."

"You letting me go? So soon?"

Xander shrugged. "I won't keep you from what you want, and I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Tor close and kissed his forehead. "Go."

Tor smiled and stood, making his way into the stacks. Xander listened, and grinned as he heard the start of a stilted conversation...followed by confusion...and a tentative yes. And then Jonathan was sharing the latest book he'd been reading with Tor...and Tor's heartbeat was content.

He got some strange looks from the pack after that; and from Buffy and Willow throughout the day. All of them were aware of the arrangement Xander and Tor had, and when Tor was suddenly glued to Jonathan's side it made them give him questioning eyes. Xander shrugged and shook his head. It wasn't up for discussion. Tor was happy and that was enough.

Cordy however had eyed the new couple and asked him point blank if Tor was recruiting for a harem. Xander's harem. He'd snorted and laughed and waved her off, disappointing her with his answer of no.

After school Xander stopped by the Red Cross for a few packs of rejected blood, paid for it, though the intern gave him judging looks, and headed back to school. Spike was still in the hideout where he'd left him. Xander tossed him the first bag.

"It's cold."

Xander rolled his eyes. "It's human. As soon as you eat and the sun goes down you can leave town."

Spike gave him a suspicious look. "That's it? Not going to stake me? Make ridiculous Alpha Male threats?"

"Spike, I could literally rip you to piece with my bare hands. Do you really want me to?"

"Not especially." He sipped at the blood. "Where's your boy?"

"Moved on. He's got someone he likes for more than just sex."

"Oh? What about you then?"

"It was fun, and now it's over. Drink your blood."

Spike watched him the entire time, but finished the bag and handed it back. "Now what?"

"Now I smuggle you to your car, give you the rest of this blood and you leave town."

"Why are you letting me go? You've got me subdued and at your mercy, you could do anything you want with me." Blue eyes narrowed and a suddenly playful smirk twisted Spike's lips.

Xander rolled his eyes when a fresh wave of lust filled the air. "No."

That seemed to surprise the vampire. "What?"

"I said no."

"Come now, I'm just as pretty as the boy. Prettier actually, and a lot more experienced." He stretched a bit to show off his body and Xander could see the definition of very nice abs beneath the t-shirt.

However Xander gripped Spike's chin lightly...and kissed him. Spike froze in surprise at the action, but opened his mouth greedily as Xander plundered him, giving back as good as Xander gave him. Better even as Spike moved his tongue in such a way that Xander hadn't encountered before. Nice. But then he pulled back. "Sun should be down by now." And then he removed the manacles and hauled Spike to his feet. "Let's get you to your car."

Spike gaped at him, and then grumbled under his breath the entire way out. "Bloody tease."

The car was just where Tor had left it outside the garage the auto classes worked out of. Xander handed the keys over and opened the driver side door. "Goodbye Spike."

"You're kidding. You kiss me like that and you don't want more." Then he smirked. "Well, you want more." Long pale fingers reached out to run along the seam of his zipper before he gripped Xander's erection through his jeans. "Why aren't you taking it?"

Xander did his best to ignore the expert touch on his cock and snorted. "That's a line I'm not going to cross."

Spike sighed and dropped his hand from Xander's jeans. "Because I'm a vampire?"

"Because you're currently an enemy."

"Then why are you letting me go?"

"Because you helped us stop Angel, at the very least you got Drusilla out of the way and that helped Buffy save the world."

"A free pass then."

"This is your only get out of town undead card. Next time I'll stake you."

Spike gave him one last smirk as he settled himself in the car. "Promise?"

Xander closed the door. "Goodbye Spike."

"Oi! Promise or not pet?"

Xander huffed. "I don't sex up my enemies Spike."

"And if I was an ally?"

He shrugged. "But you're not."

Spike frowned, and it looked thoughtful as he started the car and pulled away from the school. Xander watched until the car was no longer in sight before he went back inside to air out the hideout and remove the smell of vampire from the area. He wondered, not for the first time as he worked, why everyone was suddenly so interested in him.

xxx

Things were quiet for a while after that...well Angel had a bit of a freak out when some entity called the First Evil tried to get him to commit suicide. And it snowed in Sunnydale for the first time ever. But other than that the holidays passed without much fanfare. Xander was still staying with Tor and his Godfather, but had moved into his own room since Tor was getting very serious about Jonathan.

His own birthday came and went without much notice; Willow had suggested a party and he had shot her down immediately. He did however get several cards in the mail from the Hale Pack...and one from Kostek and Claudia. He pinned them up on his bedroom wall where he could see them daily.

Buffy's birthday however...was something quite different.

It started a few days before her birthday actually, when he noticed that her scent started to change...like maybe she'd started some sort of medication. As far as he knew though she didn't need meds for anything. Just to be sure he sneaked into her room via the window and checked, he didn't think she'd take drugs...but then someone could be slipping her something. So while Joyce was out he checked the entire house, and came to the conclusion that Buffy was being dosed with something and it was happening elsewhere.

So the next day at school, the day before her birthday Xander planned to talk to Giles about his suspicions. He got there while the Watcher was out and was content to wait until he came back...but he caught the scent of whatever Buffy was being dosed with...only more pure.

With a sinking heart, and a quiet rage, he tracked the scent down to Giles' bag...where there was a vile and needle. He collapsed into the desk chair, both items in his hands, staring at them in shock and betrayal. Why would Giles do this?

He didn't move from his seat, even when he heard Giles' heartbeat come into range, nor when the Watcher actually entered the library. When Giles was standing in the office doorway, however, Xander lifted his head, eyes accusing.

"Xander."

"Tell me everything...or I swear I'll rip your heart out with my claws."

And his words broke something in Giles and the Watcher told him about Travers and the Council and the archaic and insane test they wanted to put Buffy through. When he was done Xander snapped the needle and threw the vile smashing it against the office wall.

"Are you going to kill me? I wouldn't stop you, wouldn't fight it."

"Jesus Giles...you're one of the best things that has ever happened to any of us. You're the closest thing to a Dad a lot of us really have. I don't want to kill you...but if you ever betray our trust like this again...I'm not going to have a choice. Or at least I'll run you out of my territory."

"I understand."

"Good. Now take me to Travers."

Xander rode shotgun in Giles car. The Watcher had been a little shocked about his decision. Not going to confront Travers...but to do so in his full Alpha form. It was a good intimidation factor, though his full wolf from was large and barely fit in the passenger seat. It was a bit of a bonus that having a huge brown wolf made Giles a little nervous which was fine with Xander as he was still pissed off at the man.

It was barely mid-morning when they pulled up to the old boarding house and Giles parked his car before getting out and holding the door open for Xander. The Alpha hopped out, the shoulders his wolf form coming up to the man's waist. Xander still wasn't sure how he'd folded himself into the front seat. He was so lounging in the back when they went back to school.

Giles shut the car door and led him to the building, opening the door and letting Xander enter first. It was dark inside, and smelled of dust and mold...and a vampire. Xander growled low in his throat.

An older man, Travers he assumed, one that was well fed stepped into the room from a far doorway. "Really Rupert, what are you-" He froze at the sight of Xander. "What on earth-is that an Alpha?" Xander growled again, his eyes flashing red. "Good lord. Where did you find him?"

"Actually he's local...and a friend of Buffy. He has something he wants to say to you."

And then Xander was dashing across the room toward Travers, who backed into a wall, and Xander shifted back to human form only to slam his fist into the wall beside the man's head. "You. Are not welcome in my territory."

Xander could smell the fear coming off the man in waves, but other than a bit of sweat at his temple he remained outwardly calm. "Your territory?"

"Sunnydale. Its mine. And the Council is no longer welcome here."

"Really?"

Muffled laughter sounded from the coffin against the wall to Xander's left. He snorted and walked to it, naked as the day he was born, and ripped the front from the container. The vampire inside was still chuckling...right up until Xander reached into the coffin and ripped his head from his shoulders. The head and body disintegrated and Xander clapped the ash away.

"I, Alpha Harris, declare the Watcher's Council an enemy of my pack. You and yours are no longer welcome here. You needlessly endanger lives in the name of tradition and idiocy."

"And Giles?"

"Giles is one of mine."

Travers sank into a chair, pale and shaky. "Consider yourself fired Rupert."

"I quit about half an hour ago actually. Alexander? Alpha?"

Xander nodded and moved toward Travers and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, claws digging in just a bit. "Buffy does not work for you. She is a human being, not a tool. If you ever try to contact her again, I'm going to tie you up and leave you to the mercy of Joyce Summers." He smirked, eyes glowing as leaned in. "There is nothing scarier than a protective mother. She'd kill you in a heartbeat for endangering her daughter."

"Understood."

"Good. You send anyone to replace Giles and we'll ship them back in a box." Xander straightened and stalked out of the boarding house, Giles followed him and once they were outside in the sun the former Watcher eyed him.

"Perhaps you should change back...you are after all, still nude."

"Convincing though."

"Quite. Would you really ship another Watcher back to London in a coffin?"

"Giles, I said box, not coffin. I was thinking storage crate with air holes and a bucket...with some water and dried goods." He grinned cheekily at the man before shifting back.

"Well played lad. I suppose I should stop by a burger place and procure you a little something? The least I can do for all this, and I'll find a way to make up the rest."

Xander licked Giles hand in acceptance and wagged his tail before bounding toward the car. He was going to give the man Hell for a while, and make him take Buffy to the ice show, but eventually they would be good again.

xxx

The rest of the year flew by in the usual Sunnydale brand of crazy. The Hellmouth tried to open and while the others were taking care of that, with the help of his pack, Xander and Oz were taking care of Zombies who were intent on blowing up the school. He'd been a little surprised that the zombies were different and not mindless like the ones that had crashed Buffy's Welcome home party, but they were easier to deal with.

Faith and Buffy almost killed a man on patrol; luckily Buffy had yanked Faith back before she actually staked the guy...and after a bit of calming tea he readily spilled the beans about who was in control of Sunnydale. Who had been running things behind the scenes for a hundred years. No one had expected the Mayor to be evil; sure he was a politician...but come on!

Buffy had a close call after that, and nearly lost her mind due to a brand new psychic power. The only thoughts she couldn't hear were Angel's...his and the packs' were hearable, but muffled, sort of like static on a radio. They killed the other demon they needed for her cure and saved her in time to stop the lunch lady from poisoning the entire student body with bad Jello.

Then Prom happened.

As promised he offered to take Cordy, even pay for her dress when she confessed she wasn't going to go, and then with a bit of prodding she told him everything that had happened to her. How her dad was in prison for not paying several years of back taxes, how she no longer had a car and was barely able to afford the hotel room she was staying in with the job she was working.

He packed her stuff up and moved her into Tor's house, which was his free and clear now that he was eighteen, though his godfather still lived there. The only thing Xander scolded her for was not telling him her situation sooner; she'd been in danger the entire time living in a hotel, no threshold barrier to protect her from the vamps.

So he bought her the dress and helped Buffy kill the Hellhounds that Tucker Wells tried to set loose on Prom night. He'd set them loose too early though, it was still daylight and hours before prom. Still one got as far as the school hall before they got it and Xander snapped its neck.

Peter was Heidi's date and had showed up early and was getting the tour when they caught up with the hound and killed it. Heidi and Peter stared at the dead beast in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Peter has asked; voice high.

"Hellhound. Help us bury them would you? There are three more outside."

Prom itself went off without a hitch, despite the break up that was Angel and Buffy's relationship. Peter was Heidi's escort, Xander was Cordelia's and the rest of the pack was paired off. Tor and Jonathan, Willow and Oz, Rhonda and Kyle, and Faith with Devon of all people.

It was probably one of the most peaceful nights they'd had at their school and when their class gave Buffy the award created just for her the pack filled the room with literal howls of approval.

xxx

Graduation was another story.

Knowing the Mayor's plans ahead of time helped and they were ready for him, even though he turned into the biggest snake anyone had ever seen, ever. It was a joint effort, containing him and then dismembering him.

Willow, Amy and Jonathan had used a spell to slow him down, bog his movements while the pack converged on him. They ripped and tore at him while Xander darted around in front of him in full wolf form, taunting the overly large demon leading him into the school where they had planted several explosives.

Once the pack had chased Wilkins into the school, close to the library they bailed, running away at full speed. Xander and Buffy, who had kept ahead of him, were in the library and without a thought Buffy hopped on his back and hung on while he easily carried her through the window, glass breaking all around them.

"Now Giles!"

And then the school blew up in a series of explosions and the entire area shook with the force of each...and then it rained down on them. The debris and remains of the mayor. Ew.

They gathered on a clear spot across from what used to be their school, sitting on the grass, relaxed, tired. Xander was still in full Alpha form, curled around Cordelia when a couple of familiar cars drove up and parked. Talia Hale climbed from behind the wheel of one of the cars; her husband did the same from the other. One by one the Hales exited their cars and stared at the remains of Sunnydale High.

Peter made his way over first and took Heidi's hand. "What happened?"

Heidi grinned. "We blew up the school."

The Hales all gaped at the group of teens and Giles, then excited cries came from two small figures as they barreled toward Xander and Cordelia. Cordelia watched in amusement as two little boys tackled Xander and her as she was leaning against his wolf body.

Talia approached them and nodded her head at Xander, eyes flashing red. "Alpha Harris." Xander huffed and nodded back. "I wasn't aware you could take this form. Not all Alphas can."

Buffy grinned at her. "Xander has a habit of breaking the old rules, and making new ones to suit him."

"Can we go play now?" The smaller boy asked.

Talia looked to Xander. "Well Stiles I think you'll have to ask Xander."

Xander huffed again and looked at Derek and Kostek...Stiles and nodded. Then he stood, both boys sitting on his back as he trotted away. The pack all rose and followed him to the nearby elementary school where they promptly took over the playground and the sun finally moved out from behind the moon, the eclipse over at last.

xxx

"You're going back with the Hale's then?" Giles asked.

Xander nodded. "Just for the summer. Tor, Jonathan and Oz are staying behind to help with patrol and the magic side of things. Rhonda and Kyle are going on vacation with his parents...Heidi and I are going to Beacon Hills. I'll be back before school starts up again."

"Are you planning on attending college?"

"I think so. I made good enough grades this year; I got accepted into more schools than I thought I would."

"I'll pay your tuition."

Xander nearly dropped the dagger he was packing into his bag. "What?"

"I still feel like I have a lot to atone for...and I can afford it. I offered to pay Cordelia's as well if she wanted. She's still thinking it over. I did buy her a bus ticket to L.A. and found a place for her to stay."

"Giles I-"

"Think it over...you said I was like father to you lot...well you are all my children. Family does go beyond blood Xander."

"Okay. But if I ever go to you to help me study, at least know what you're talking about."

Giles blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, I got question wrong on my geography final because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last year when you first told me about the Hale Pack you said they were in a town close to the Claifornia/Washington state border."

"And?"

Xander looked at him and stated very calmly. "There is no California/Washington state border."

"How is that possible?"

"There's this thing, a place really between them called Oregon."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Bloody Americans."

Xander just grinned.

A few days later he was in the backseat of Talia's car sitting between two sleeping boys on the way to Beacon Hills with the whole summer ahead of him.

XXX


End file.
